


First Rule of Knight Club

by ailurus_alt (Ailurus_Fulgens)



Series: knight club [1]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurus_Fulgens/pseuds/ailurus_alt
Summary: Your name is Ornstein. You're very important. You're also hopelessly in love with Artorias, because who wouldn't be? This is the part where you fuck him.
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Series: knight club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647226
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	First Rule of Knight Club

You stumble into the room already halfway tangled up with each other, breathing heavy and faces flushed. It’s difficult to make out with helmets on, but Artorias seems keen to try anyways, bumping his forehead against yours as he barely remembers to shut the door behind himself. You stumble backwards, tripping into and onto the bed, and Artorias finally turns to  _ really  _ look at you as he tears his helmet off. His steely blue eyes feel as though they were hot coals, burning into you with undeniable passion. The helmet clatters to the floor next to him, forgotten, and you find you can’t get your armor off fast enough.

It turns out you  _ literally  _ can’t get your armor off fast enough. Artorias is on you in a heartbeat, already helping you out of your gauntlets. You don’t have time to think about how he managed to get his off so quickly. Piece by piece, bits of you seem to fall away, until he leans back, breath bated, waiting for you to take off your helmet. As soon as it slips free of your head, his hands come up to brush your hair out of your face and cup your cheeks. His palms are warm and coarse against your face, but you lean into them regardless. 

“Doest this please thee, Captain?” Artorias says, breathless. You swallow and can’t seem to answer fast enough. 

“Aye,” you say, heart racing. “Please, continue.”

“You needn’t ask me again.” He finally kisses you, nothing chaste or innocent about it, searing with passion and heat. You kiss him back firmly, opening your mouth to him, and you feel yourself melt a little when he licks softly into your mouth. You reach blindly around to find purchase in the back of his shirt and tug him down to sit beside you on the bed, and instantly his hands are on you, pulling you into his lap. You can feel his erection pressing into your leg, but you ignore that for now, focusing more on kissing him until you’re sated. It feels simultaneously like forever and no time at all until he pulls away from you, resting his forehead against yours and breathing heavily.

“Captain,” he says, and you quiet him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Call me Ornstein,” you say, and he looks at you so softly your heart could break. You kiss him again, this time slower, and he meets you at the same pace. If you could purr, you would be- His hands are slow and gentle as they move from your jaw and across your chest down to your hips. Your left hand curls out of a fist in his hair and comes to rest on the back of his neck, and you moan a little when he slips his tongue back into your mouth, brushing it against yours. You’re already stripped down to just what you were wearing under your armor, so it isn’t difficult to rock forward and press your hips against his. He groans in response and presses your hips down into his more. If it were anyone other than Artorias, you might be mildly embarrassed to be rutting against each other like desperate teenagers, but you feel too excited by the fact that you’re finally with him in your bedroom to worry about it. His hand dips into your leggings, wrapping firmly around your stiff cock. Your hips buck involuntarily and you gasp into his mouth. 

“Artorias-”

“Yes, Ornstein?” He laughs a little, amused by your tone, and you moan when he twists his wrist and works his hand around you. “How may I serve you?” 

“Just- keep doing that-”

“Whatever you say, Captain.” Artorias’s voice is low and soft while he keeps pumping your dick in his hand, drawing you back in to kiss you again. You whine when he pulls his hand away, unable to seem dignified in your disappointment.

“I thought I told you to-”

“I know what your orders were, Captain,” he says smugly, “But I think in this situation my insubordination is warranted.” He unbuttons your shirt and does away with your leggings before removing his own, and you are immediately struck by how impressive his girth is. He catches your gaze curiously. “See something you like, Ornstein?”

Your mind goes blank when you search for a witty response. Unfortunately for you, his cock has left you completely unarmed for this battle of wit. You’ve essentially come to a swordfight with only a hard dick and a few horny thoughts as your defense. You come to your senses again when you catch the look Artorias is giving you- flushed and amused, deeply satisfied with his current situation. You approach him with all the confidence you would have if you were still wearing your armor and grab hold of his length. He jerks toward you involuntarily and you look him firmly in the eye. 

“Sir Artorias, I  _ command  _ you to fuck me.  _ Right now. _ ” He shudders under your gaze and nods immediately, eager to follow orders like any good knight should. 

“Yes, Captain!” 

Something about that response makes you preen a little, satisfied that you still have this power, even if you’re completely naked. You tug Artorias’s head back down to kiss him, maybe a little rougher than you had before, and you guide one of his hands to your ass with a hand around his wrist. You know for a fact that the oil you keep in your nightstand is still there, so as soon as you break away from the kiss, you lean across to retrieve the vial. Artorias takes it from you without you having to order him, carefully drizzling some out onto his fingers. Your heart skips a beat when his eyes find yours again.

“...carry on, knight,” you murmur, and he slips his fingers into you. You gasp at the intrusion and press your face into his neck- He smells like metal and sex, and you cling to him when he works his fingers in and out rythmically. You won’t admit it later, but you whine and tangle your fingers in his hair. “ _ More-" _

“As you wish, Captain.” You don’t need to look at him to know that he’s smiling. He slips another finger into you, working you open until he seems satisfied and you’re practically writhing against him. You’re still in his lap, so he moves your hips where he wants them and pulls you down onto his cock. You open to mouth to moan and he instantly captures your lips with his, kissing you roughly while he fucks you. You can’t help but moan despite yourself, decorum completely forgotten in this moment. Artorias has the gall to chuckle lowly at you, hands still on your hips as he moves you on top of him.

“Is there-  _ Ah! _ Something funny about this, Artorias?”

It takes him a moment to answer. “No,” he decides, “I was just thinking about how I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, Captain.” He seats himself fully inside of you and you can’t help but moan and roll your hips against his. He groans and rests his head in the crook between your neck and shoulder. “I was thinking… about how honored I was…”

“That’s right-” You gasp, mirroring the way he moves his hips, “You’re the only one, Artorias- Fuck, I love you-” 

“I love you too,” he says, and locks your lips together again. You feel his hips stutter and he moans into your mouth as wraps his hand back around your dick. With a twist of his wrist you’re cumming just as he does, collapsing against him in a heap of feelings and exhaustion. You’re a little dazed as he pulls out of you, but you look up at him and press a kiss to his jawline. He smiles down at you and rolls the two of you over into the bed, snuggling up to you softly. Cleanup is a problem for later; you’re both too tired to worry about anything other than each other. You fall asleep with your face in his chest and his hands on your back, and you dream of soft things. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey its me. ive never played dark souls! i dont know anything about it and i gave up on writing the olde english about three sentences in, but a friend of mine gave me treats at the cafe i go to so i wrote him an artornstein! youre all in his debt
> 
> edit 2/26/20: i added a second part! you continue to be in the debt of my artorias fucker friend! theyre still gay go check it out
> 
> regards


End file.
